A Cruise Gone Wrong
by S. Chikyu
Summary: Suzuka is on a mission to recover a mysterious compass. In order to prevent the compass from falling into enemy hands, he involves a group of friends who end up marooned on Hanging Neck Island in the middle of the dark tournament. One of them seems to know Suzuka, but he has no idea why.


Prologue...

Ruka tended to her patients in the infirmary. Sure, she couldn't be considered a real nurse, but she knew a little medical ninjutsu. She had volunteered for the position after her team lost to the Urameshi team. Bakken was a mess. It was amazing he had survived his injuries. He resembled a mummy wrapped in bandages from head to toe. He had broken too many bones to count, so his mending was going to take some time.

She had managed to get Jin and Touya back on their feet. Once they were able enough to walk, they had left the infirmary. Touya could have used more rest, but he refused to stay trapped in that room with Risho. Not that Ruka could blame him. And even though Jin was perfectly fine, she wished she could have found some reason to keep him there a little longer… She shook her head blushing.

Risho's pride was hurt more than anything else. She would hear him muttering curses under his breath about how unfair the whole thing was.

As she passed by his bed, she noticed Risho's untouched plate. "If you don't eat your meal, you'll never get your strength back."

Risho just stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, "Everything went wrong Ruka. We had so much at stake, and now…"

Ruka had been trying _not_ to think about that. Another reason she volunteered for this position. It was a great distraction. "We can't give up hope. We will just have to find another way."

Risho laughed without humor. "Another way. Great. Well, unless they decide to take down the barrier between worlds, we won't get another chance for a long time."

His sarcasm was palpable. Ruka frowned. She was disappointed too, but it was useless to dwell on what ifs. "This negativity isn't doing anything for your health."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Risho seethed, "Do you realize what I went through? I had to fabricate speeches to convince my sect about how we deserve the 'light,' I gave Butajiri the idea to influence the committee's decisions, I risked coming out with our shinobi identities to the public! And all for what?" Risho was sitting up now, fists clenched. "To get beaten by some half-dead human _kid_!"

A patient a few beds down began to stir. Ruka narrowed her eyes at Risho, "You need to calm down. You are disturbing my other patients." She removed his food tray. He obviously had no intention of eating it anyway. "What's done is done. We just need to work on finding him another way." She heard him mutter something under his breath, but he finally laid back down.

She walked over to check on the patient that had stirred. It was Suzuka. She had been in charge of treating him as well. He had been unconscious since his fight. She looked at his face, and he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and his face was actually kind of handsome without all the goofy clown makeup on. Suddenly, his face contorted in a grimace, and she instinctively took a step back. His eyes shot open, and he sat up. Immediately, he regretted it and winced as his ribs cried out in pain.

"You're awake," Ruka managed once she got over her surprise, "How do you feel?"

Suzuka looked up, and took in his surroundings before turning his attention back on Ruka, "Well, I've felt better…" He involuntarily placed a hand over his aching ribs. "How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half." Ruka answered. "The last of the semi-finals will be taking place tomorrow."

Suzuka sighed in relief, _Then there's still time…_

"Drink this," Ruka handed him a glass, "It will numb the pain a little."

Suzuka hesitated, "It won't make me drowsy will it?"

Ruka looked at him quizzically, "Yes, but you need the rest, so what's the problem?" To her disbelief, he slowly began to rise out of the bed. "Wait, Stop! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just taking some items to someone."

Ruka pushed him gently back into the bed, "You still need your rest. I'll have someone come to deliver them for you. Your injuries are still serious. If you put too much strain on your body, your condition will only get worse."

"It has to be _me_ that delivers them." Suzuka insisted, "It's a matter of urgency." He started to get up again.

Ruka blocked his path, "You're staying put. Doctors orders."

Suzuka looked up at her and she could see his resolve, "This is something that I have to do. I'll be right back." There was something else he had to do after he delivered the items, but he kept it to himself. If she was this adamant about a mere delivery, she would definitely not let him leave the island.

Ruka sighed. There was just no reasoning with him, but she wasn't about to let him walk around without some kind of help. "If you're going to be that way…" She took a step toward him. Suzuka watched her curiously. Ruka raised her hand over his chest. She could sense the broken ribs, and reached out with her mind to heal them. He gasped slightly in surprise as her energy flowed into him concentrating in the places with the most damage. Ruka focused for as long as she could, but she could feel her energy leaving her fast. She finally pulled away when she started to feel dizzy.

"There." Ruka took a step back. "I've healed the most serious of your wounds, but you are still in no shape to be up and about for long."

Suzuka blinked, and stood up slowly, testing his strength. His legs trembled slightly under his weight, but his pain was noticeably duller. "Thank you," He said, "I promise to return as soon as I'm done."

"Just be careful. Don't strain yourself."

Suzuka nodded, and turned and walked out of the infirmary. Once he was out of sight, Ruka collapsed into a nearby chair. She took a sip of what used to be Risho's water glass. She wasn't used to healing so much so fast, but it had worked. If she had concentrated any longer, she might have become one of the patients in the infirmary, but she was proud of how well she did. With any luck, she had cut that clown's recovery time in half.

Why had she been so concerned for him? He was after all, only going to take something to someone. He just… seemed so determined. If it was such a simple task, why was he so serious about it? She shook her head and stood up. There was no use thinking about it now. He would be back soon anyway right? She had other patients to worry about at the moment.


End file.
